


The Nameless

by CrazyButterLoverSky



Series: The Saga Of 5 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Why Did I Write This?, this is like my 30th book ongoing rn, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterLoverSky/pseuds/CrazyButterLoverSky
Summary: Devan. A lone boy with a big decision.James. Devan's right hand man, and a man scared of nature.Lyla. A broken girl with a plan.Ash. The lonely blacksmith.Kayla. Pyromaniac genius with a grudge.5 kids. 2 empires. One goal.Will they be able to survive long enough to see it?





	The Nameless

Begin. 

~~~ 

I wake up to my ceiling not being there. Again. I sigh and pack what little belongings I have up, and move out into the busy streets of Aeraworths. Aeraworths is a blacksmiths dream. 

And, hopefully, where I'll find the person I'm looking for. 

The chaotic streets toss me about, but I keep my hands on my blades and a glare on my face. And any pickpockets I do come by may or may not lose a finger. 

Or three. 

Then again, that one guy was really stubborn... 

Ah, here we are! 

"Ash's Homemade Blades. Huh." Catchy. 

I step inside carefully, trying to keep my feet light and my expression lighter. I have questions, and I can't scare off the one person who can give them to me, can I? 

Well, I mean, I could, but man, the cost would be way too high! 

"Hey there, how can I help you?" A voice called out. A person stepped out from behind the counter and wow they are big. But short. Are... they a dwarf? 

They look about 5 feet tall, if not shorter. They have long, deep black hair pulled back into a short braid, and eyes as bright as emeralds. With their deep skin tone and scowl, they look like your average blacksmith. 

But those eyes... 

"Sir?" They ask again, and I jolt, apologizing. They laugh and shake it off, saying something like, "It's fine, not often you see a midget after all." I chuckle along with them, and finally ask the question that's been burning the back of my mind, on the tip of my tongue yet I can't say it here. 

So I ask a different question.

"Are you Ash?" 

"The one and only. Why, you looking for something, pretty boy?" 

"Yeah. You, uh, got somewhere else we can talk?" 

Ash's eyes widen just a fraction, before slipping into something professional. Emotionless. 

I smile kindly, but I can feel my own professional mask start to slip on. 

They wave me towards the back room, where there were, in fact, lots of blades. 

And better yet, no people. 

"Who are you?" 

I jump and turn around, before a cool smile slid onto my face. "Why? What's it mean to you?" 

They crossed their arms and glared, making me blink. 

"You clearly aren't a customer." 

"Oh I am. Just... looking for something a bit... different." 

"The whore house is across the street." 

"Wrong kind of different." 

I lean back slightly, towering over the short person. Then, I look up, sigh, and crouch to their level. 

"Look. I'm in need of an... assistant, of sorts. Someone who can make the best blades known to man, and who is quick and witty enough to not get caught. 

"I guess you could say, I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with." 

\--- 

Three months ago 

I run through the rain, my feet pounding on the sidewalk. The horses that chase me quickly gain lead, but I'm used to this kind of chase. 

I slip into another narrow alleyway, my lanky frame allowing me to move quickly through this section without too much trouble. 

Or at least, it wouldn't be to much trouble normally, but this was an old town, and where there's an old town, there was danger. 

And sewers. 

I fell into the rushing water, coughing at the smell. I hear faint cries, and look up. Just in time to see them pour something down the pipes. 

I curse and start to run towards the side of the sewer, where there was a platform.

In fact, it was a dry platform. 

And I almost made it. 

But the being was faster. 

"Damn it!" I curse as I tried to pull myself onto the dry platform. The Odbis swam through the water with terrifying speed, the acidic creature almost grinning at me. I cry out again, this time in pain. The Odbis eats flesh you see. Loves it. 

And it just got a taste of mine. 

Which means I either have to kill the unkillable creature, or I have to let it kill me. 

And the second option isn't happening anytime soon. 

So I guess the hunt begins. 

Good thing it can only travel through water. 

I climb up onto the platform, the stump where my left leg used to be covered in the goo from the creature, still chewing away at my skin. 

I take my shirt off and ripped it into strips, before taking the remainder of the shirt and wiping down my leg. 

Stump. 

Whatever. 

After that was done and I threw the dirty rag into the water for it to sink for eternity, I picked up the strips of shirt and start to tie right above the stump. I wet my lips with nervousness as the burning sensation slowly started to fade. 

I stand up on shaky legs (leg, god damn it!) and start hopping unsteadily towards the wall, cursing the entire way there. 

"Ow, fuck. Ow, fuck. Ow, fuck!" 

I slip and fall, scraping my hands and knee. My stump waves wildly as I try to stand up, though all it was doing was getting in my way. My entire body felt as if it had been dunked in the Odbis's green acid goop. "Ewwww." I draw out the syllable, the image of the Odbis eating the flesh of rebellion traitors and random civilians in my mind. I stick my tongue out into the smelly air, breathing shallow.

I manage to stand up again, with the help of the wall, only to find a shallow dip in the wall. I frown and wipe at the wall with one hand, and balancing against said wall with the other.

It looked... almost like symbols? Arrows, maybe? 

I hear splashing behind me, and see the Odbis slowly climbing back up the hole, and into the rainy town above. I sigh in relief, as I really didn't want to drive that thing into climbing onto dry land. Which it could. Kinda. Not really. Thankfully. 

I sigh and turn back to the symbol. 

And slip and fall, smashing the back of my head against the floor. 

Shit. 

As I fade out, I see the wall open. 

And then, nothing. 

\--- 

6 days later 

I wake up in a strange room. 

I sit up and look around, raising an eyebrow at everything in the room. There were graph papers connected by string on one wall, that showed pictures of Odbis at various angles. Another wall held tools of various kinds, and a workbench with more papers covering it. Another wall held more pictures, this time of what looked like a family, perhaps? And the final wall was blank, except for tallymarks surrounding what almost looks to be a door. 

I blink, and turn back around to see a little kid curled up on the floor. 

Of course I do the manly thing. 

... Which definitely means that I didn't scream, causing the kid to wake up. 

... 

Anyways! 

With the kid now up (who looks to be a girl, but who knows here), we stare at each other. 

And stare. 

And stare some more. 

... this is incredibly awkward! 

Eventually, she shakes her head a couple of times and grins up at me. "Oh, so you're awake!" I blink slowly, and then nod even slower. She, somehow, grins wider, before scrambling to her workbench. She starts rambling about... something. 

"And then all I see is my door glow, which never happens, mind you. And I open it up and low and behold, there's a strange man at my doorstep! Almost had a heart attack, I did. Anyways, I started to drag you in, but man you are heavy. What gives? Anyways, I'm trying to drag you in, but then I can't drag you no more, so I just leave you in the doorway, and whip up a device to drag you in for me! Course, the door tried to close on you, sorry about that. Anyways, so I get you in and rush to the door, but it closed before I could get out. So now we are both trapped in this room, with approximately 5 ways of escaping, depending on what role you are. What role are you, by the way? Kinda useful, ya know?" 

I sit there, taking all the information just thrown at me. I take a breath, stop, then shrug. She blinks at me, then glares, her fiery red hair falling over her face as she leans forwards. 

"What do you mean, you don't know? Everyone has a role!" 

I shrug again, simply saying, "I dunno." She blinks, and then goes back to glaring. "What is your rank then?" I blink again, aren't those the same thing? 

I say as such, and she blinks again. And then whips around to the wall, and starts to scribble onto a blank piece of paper. I try and walk over, but I forgot my leg. 

Or rather, my lack of one. 

So I end up on my face on the floor. The kid whips around, and proceeds to laugh at me. Heartily. 

I glare up at her, when she grabs something and throws it at me. "Here. Try this next time you wanna walk around." She spoke around her laughter, to which I glared some more and grabbed the crutch that was thrown (quite rudely, might I add) and slowly got up. I hobbled on over, and looked at what she had written. 

"Not rebellion, not army, third group? What made you think I was apart of the rebellion?" 

"The fact that you opened the door. So far, only rebellion people have been able to do that. As for the army thing, I thought that you must have hacked it, because if you aren't rebellion, you're army." 

I cross my arms. "Yeah, well, I thought both options were dumb, so I made my own." 

She stared, then grinned. "You know what? I think I just figured out a new way outta here." She stuck her hand out, the cocky grin still in place. 

"The name's Kayla." 

\--- 

5 months later 

I walk along, Kayla and Ash beside me. We were going to see an rebel spy who got caught one too many times, right before her execution. After all, we figured, either she was really bad at her job, or she didn't like it all that much. We are hoping for the second one. 

I slide into a darkened room, sticking my tongue out of the side of my mouth in my concentration. 

"A little further..." I heard Kayla say in my ear from where she was watching over me. 

I breathe out and open the door slowly, waiting for an alarm to go off. When one didn't and Kayla didn't say anything about me having to leave, I continued forward. 

Eventually, breaths shallow and steps light, I open the door to the furthest execution room. 

And there she was. 

Lyla was tall and willowy, with short brown hair, lightly coloured skin, and deep brown eyes, she blended into a crowd rather easily. 

I walk over and start talking. 

"Lyla, right?" She nodded, staring at me in shock. 

"Well Lyla, I'm here to get you out. Now you might be wondering why." She closed her mouth. I continued to whisper. 

"Well, I need someone like you. I've done my research, and I've heard you are a genetic engineer?" A silent nod. I grinned. 

"How do you feel about a prison break?" 

A grin slowly forms on her features. 

I take off her locks and hold out my hand. 

And she takes it. 

\--- 

Present day 

Lyla, Ash, and Kayla all talk in the background, somehow having the same conversation with vastly different points of interest. 

I focus on the guy I'm watching. 

James. 

He is a tech genius, and while Kayla has a bit more than basic skills, we still need a guy who can do the job. 

And this guy doesn't have a loyalty yet. 

I grin. 

I stand and balance on my mechanical leg that Ash and Kayla made, and that Lyla helped attach. I start to walk down the stairs of the building we are on, as the three friends (I think?) keep talking on. 

I reflect on the knowledge that I have gathered. 

Lyla and I are the same age, 17. 

Ash is the oldest, at 19. 

Kayla is 18, although she looks more like she is 13 or so. 

And James, who will hopefully join the group soon, is also 18. 

I reach the bottom of the first set of stairs. I repeat the numbers in my head. 

So by the time we manage to do anything about the two horrific factions of this world, I will be about 25 or so. Maybe. Probably. It'll take a long time, at least. 

Good gods, what have I gotten myself into? 

I sigh and open the final door. I adjust my eyes to the light quickly, and move. 

After all, we have a new member to get. 

\--- 

4 days later 

I stand in the dark room, Kayla, Ash, and Lyla watching over me. I think. Who knows what those three are doing. 

The door opens, and in comes James. 

I quickly plaster on a smile, which isn't very hard anymore. Oops? Oh well. 

The door closes, he sighs, and I step out of the shadows. "Hi." I say, waving. 

He jumps and screams. 

I lunge forwards and hold my hand over his mouth. He is clearly scared. I am clearly done. Or insane. Who knows anymore. 

Whatever the case, I say my point quickly. 

"Look, I need your help." At least he stopped screaming. 

"Okay, look, I'm not a part of the rebellion or the army, I'm being hunted, and you are too so I was thinking maybe we could work together...?" 

I hear my allies laughter in the background. Dicks. They don't have to deal with a cute boy who will probably reject my offer because I can't fucking word! 

He stares at me as I run my hand through my hair in frustration. He just... stares. It's... kinda creepy, if I'm being completely honest. 

He blinks, shakes his head, and says, "Okay." 

At this point, I'm about to leave and start my life as a hermit surrounded by a bunch of girls who probably like each other. Living in awkward solitude. Sounds like a wet dream come true. 

No, actually, it doesn't. 

Damn you, rational side. Let me be dramatic! 

Anyways. He said okay. 

Wait.

He said okay? 

"What?" 

"I said okay. Like you said, I'm being hunted, and it's better to be in a group then to be solo. Besides, what do I have to lose, other than for my life. Which is in jeopardy anyways. So, yeah. I'll join you." 

Well. This is new. Usually I have to talk more to get people to join. 

"Say, is there anyone else?" He looks around nervously, as if scared or something? I don't know, people are weird. 

"Not here, don't worry." He sighs in relief. "There's a couple of girls," He freezes. "But I'm like 60% sure they're either bi or lesbians, considering how they act with each other." 

I hear Kayla say she's pan, Ash agree that they are bi, and Lyla in the background saying something about being ace? I dunno. 

I smile at James, and turn around towards the window. "Well, come along." The previously calmed boy seizes up. 

"Wait. Why are you going to the window?" I turn and smile, throwing a wink in for good measure. "Well, you wanna get out of this room, right? Well, the windows the only option. All other ways out are blocked off." I silently thank Kayla for the information, thus making me sound cooler. 

I open the window, and start to climb out. Then, I get an idea. A smirk forms. I turn to James, and hold out my hand. "Well? Come along now. We don't have all day." 

He freezes, mutters something, and moves closer, taking my hand. My smirk turns into a soft smile (why?) and we jump out of the window. 

And that's how we got the team together. 

"Devan, hurry up!" 

"Coming!" I shout, before setting the papers on the floor. I grab a match, light it, and toss it at the papers. 

The papers that hold the secrets to this world. 

The papers that hold the secrets to us. 

And, as I turn to the door, I smile genuinely. 

And, the secrets to our success. 

The secrets burn away to ashes as I walk out the cavern door, and into the sun.


End file.
